


Baby (don't stop)

by imarialaura



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Annoyed Derek Hale, At least half of the time, BAMF Stiles, Breathplay, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Riding, Rimming, Sassy Stiles Stilinski, Slytherin!Stiles, Wandless Magic, gryffindor!derek, more sassy Stiles because I love a sassy Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imarialaura/pseuds/imarialaura
Summary: “I’m actually surprised,Hale” Stiles laughs loudly but that doesn’t make Derek stops in any moment, “because a) it looks like you finally learned how to use yourwand, congratulations to you,big boy, and b) how did you know I liked rough? You’re certainly full of surprises this year, Der-bear”Derek exhales loudly, deciding to ignore all the stares that already were on them and with another flick of his wand, he silences the Slytherin Prince.This was going to be ahellof year.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello there!! 
> 
> First of all, I think it's super important I make some clarifications about this AU even though I'm not still sure how this is going to work because this idea is inside my head since... well, yesterday. So yeah, as you can read, Stiles is a Slytherin and Derek is a Gryffindor, both of them are 17 and technically that is already legal in the magic world. In this AU I didn't want the typical Slytherin vs Gryffindor bickering because I think it's really old school, that's why I put Stiles as the 'Slytherin Prince' and not, I don't know, Jackson, for example. There are some other things I'm going to clarify on the end notes, so yeah, enjoy your reading! 

_“¡Stilinski!”_ Derek Hale, emanating fury as only he could do it, screams the name of the obnoxious 7th year student and practically Slytherin Prince; Stiles Stilinski, hearing him laughs like if nothing was wrong in his world. 

Derek fixes his glare on the young man, watches him seated at his table on The Great Hall like he owned the whole place, wearing a white long sleeved shirt with the first two buttons off and tight black pants hugging his legs like they were probably strangling his balls. 

Derek hopes that is exactly what is happening in this moment, to be honest. 

Because it’s been just three days since they started their last year at Hogwarts and the Slytherin Prince already found a way to mess with his life. 

“What am I? Your private secretary?” Derek grumbles, frowning impossibly deeper at the young man, feeling only anger when the answer he got was just an arched eyebrow. 

“Hey, Prefect Hale” Stiles _purrs_ his name calmly, unbothered, and Derek has to fight all the forces inside his body to not roll his eyes.  
Maybe he didn’t make a good job, since there was a smirk on Stilinski face. 

“You shouldn’t be supervising little lions? So they don’t lose around school in their first week?” The Slytherin continues, not paying attention to the quiet laughs some of his House mates let out. 

“Well, _I should be_ , but then you decided that it was funny to tell McGonagall that whenever she needed you, she could tell _me_ and I would tell _you_ like if I was your fucking secretary” Derek snaps and he was two seconds away to grab his wand and use an Unforgivable Curse on the young man when he saw him smile slightly. 

“Oh, _Der-bear_ , why would I do that?” Stiles asks slowly, stretching on his place and pulling an arm around Erica Reyes back, the girl watching the bickering between both of them with the same smirk on her red lips. “What could I possibly win with such idea?” 

“Get on your feet, we are leaving right now to talk with McGonagall and, luckily, you will manage to get Slytherin its first 50 point less in record time” Derek orders, already walking out of the Great Hall. “And Stilinski, don’t make me say it twice” 

“Bossy, don’t you like him, Erica? Such a cutie thing” Stiles says softly, but either way, it reached Derek’s ears. 

After another wave of fury runs through his body and he pulled his wand out, with a swift movement he heard a surprised yelp and knew his spell was practically dragging Stiles behind him. 

“I’m actually surprised, _Hale_ ,” Stiles laughs loudly but that doesn’t make Derek stops in any moment, “because a) it looks like you finally learned how to use your _wand_ , congratulations to you, _big boy_ , and b) how did you know I liked rough? You’re certainly full of surprises this year, Der-bear” 

Derek exhales loudly, deciding to ignore all the stares that already were on them and with another flick of his wand, he silences the Slytherin Prince. 

This was going to be a _hell_ of year. 

**

“Dear Merlin, you fucking infuriate me so easily, I don’t know how you do it sometimes or how you make it look so natural” Derek complains the second after he pushes Stiles into an empty, and most likely to be empty the rest of the day, classroom. 

He closes the door with another spell and the Muffliato spell _just in case_. 

Then he turns around, and he has to gulp loudly. 

“Hey baby” Stiles says, big hazel eyes watching him predatorily, long fingers already opening his shirt buttons, slowly, _teasingly_ , revealing, inch by inch, pale skin dotted with delicate dark moles. “I missed you too” 

Derek rolls his eyes again, breathing deeply through his nose before walking straight at the Slytherin man and pulling his head back with one of his hand, and with the other one, holding his face to press their lips together. 

A soft moan escaped Stiles’ lips and was enough time for Derek to push his tongue inside the other’s man mouth and devours him.  
Stiles didn’t waste time either and quickly his hands were in Derek’s hair, pulling and pushing the Gryffindor’s Prefect against him, his hands wandering from his hair, to his neck, to his chest and then over his pants. 

“Oh God, I missed you, _so, so, so, much_. You don’t have any idea, Der” Stiles pants, exposing more of his neck when Derek continues kissing along his face, and the down his jaw and that long and pale piece of flesh. 

“Do I, baby?” Derek whispers against his skin, making Stiles whimpers softly. 

“No, you don’t” Stiles whispers breathlessly, opening his legs so Derek could stand between them, feeling already his hardness. “You can’t even imagine how much I missed you when I fingered myself, Derek” 

And Derek groaned loudly, because Stiles’ mouth was going to kill him one of these days, even more when the young man pressed their bodies together and had one hand wandering around Derek’s dick. 

“How I wished those fingers inside me were actually _your_ fingers, how I wished they were _your_ cock inside me, filling me good, _so, so good_ , Derek, just like you always do” Stiles whispers eagerly, lowly, moaning softly just for the pleasure to make a show and Derek couldn’t control the moan that slipped through his lips because _hell_ , he loved the show. 

“But it wasn’t so bad, Derek, you know?” Stiles continues, biting his earlobe softly, sucking the skin inside his mouth. Derek stays still, enjoying Stiles caresses, enjoying himself when Stiles hand slipped inside his pants and curled around his already hard dick. “Because my fingers are not so bad after all, right? They are long, slim and elegant, and you like to put them inside your mouth, you like the way they travel around your skin, the way they wrap around your cock an touch you just the way you love it” and both of them moan loudly when Stiles just does what he is saying, circling his fingers along Derek’s shaft and stroking him slowly, paying special attention to his uncut head at the same time he bit harshly his shoulder, making Derek tense with pleasure. 

“Jesus Christ, _Stiles_ , I really need to fuck you right now” Derek grumbles, voice some octaves lower, and he gloats in the way chills run over Stiles uncovered skin. 

“Yeah?” Stiles asks with another smirk on his face, looking again at Derek’s lust filled eyes while opening the Gryffindor’s own shirt and pants. “Let me be honest with you, I can’t wait to have you inside me, Der, buy maybe you also want me to watch me stretching myself for you, what do you think?” 

Derek raised one of his brows, heart beating even faster inside his chest, and in one smooth movement he is turning Stiles over his stomach, pressing him over the professor’s table and pulling the Slytherin pants and boxers down in manner of seconds. 

“Der?” Stiles pants loudly, removing with his feet the rest of his clothes and getting antsy when he feels Derek pressing his hard and wet cock against his ass. _“Derek”_

“I think,” Derek finally says, getting down on his knees and kneading those flawless and pale globes with his hands, biting the skin where he knows there is that perfect mole on Stile’s ass and making the man moan even louder, “that _maybe_ I would take your offer in consideration for the night” 

And then he was spreading Stiles’ ass apart, and pressing his tongue over the rosy ring of muscles he missed so much, but what he missed even more was Stiles’ gasping sounds when he started eating him with eagerness. 

He licks, presses and pushed his tongue inside Stiles’ ass until the man is considerable shaking under his hands, mewling noises escaping his lips, and Derek suspects if the easy way Stiles loosens around Derek’s tongue has something to do with the fingering talk he had some minutes prior. Just to be sure, he grabs his wand and cast another spell under his breath until he first sees lube pouring outside Stiles’ hole and then hears the whimper the boy let out. 

“ _Derek_ ” Stiles pronounced his name harder and Derek knew he was starting to get anxious and desperate. 

“A little desperate for my dick inside you, _princess?_ ” Derek mocks him, sliding his cock over Stiles ass until he hears him whimper again. 

“Derek, _please_ ” 

“Don’t worry baby, I got you, I got you” Derek whispers as he slowly stars pushing his cock inside Stiles’ tight ass and watches, amazed, how Stiles opened those pink lips in a silent moan just as Derek continues filling him until the hilt. 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, _yes_ ” Stiles chants quietly, tightening his ass around Derek’s girth and moaning loudly. 

“Fuck¸ _baby_ , you feel so tight around me, so good as always, only tight for me, don’t you?” Derek whispers deeply in his ear, one of his hands at Stiles’ hip and the other one travelling along Stiles’ back until it’s curled around the boy’s throat. “Just like this, this is how I like having you. Under me, with your legs spread open, and your tight little ass stretching around mi cock, you should see you, Stiles, you make such a pretty sight” 

And before the Slytherin can even answer or make a noise, Derek is already snapping his hips fast against Stiles, draining moans and groans from both of them. 

Derek doesn’t waste more time and starts a fast pace, spreading Stiles’ legs even more so he can push himself even deeper inside him, getting off in the warmth who is Stiles and the keening noises leaving the beautiful boy’s mouth under him. 

He knows he is not going to last long, not with all the foreplay and the dirty talk they had, not with all the time he had without enjoying Stiles and his body, and who was trying Derek to lie? He was 98% sure he could get off only hearing Stiles moans and panting harshly, the boy is already sex on legs.  
He also knows when he founds Stiles’ prostate when the boy lets out the highest moan ever, his fingers curling at the table edges and his own movements against Derek’s getting clumsy. Derek tightens the hand he has around the boy’s throat and pushes even further when he gets to whisper in Stiles’ ear. 

“I want you to come undone, baby, would you do that for me?” Derek says roughly in his ears, his own movements getting uncoordinated and welcoming the familiar tightness in his balls, Stiles’ gasping sounds only making harder for him to concentrate in not coming yet, to get off Stiles first and then him. “I want you to come undone just like the good boy you are for me, baby, just by my cock and nothing else, just by the feeling of my cock filling you until you reach your peak” 

Derek grunts when he feels Stiles tensing under and around him, his slightly open eyes filled with tears either for the lack of oxygen or the pleasure, and it only takes a “C’mon, Stiles, come for me” at the same time he frees his hand around his throat to make Stiles cum loudly, Derek’s name on his lips. 

Derek thrust one, two, three times more before he is also reaching his delicious peak, with Stiles still clenching around him and their soft moans filling the air. 

“Oh my _God_ , I think you just melted my brain” Stiles complains three minutes later, when they are still panting like they have been running two hours. 

Derek cannot avoid it, he just laughs freely, touching Stiles’ back lovingly, enjoying the softness of the man. 

He slowly slips outside Stiles, making the Slytherin moan again and Derek knows he is about to start bitching about cum dripping over his thighs, so before he can say anything Derek is already grabbing his wand and cleaning both of them. 

“Uhm, thank you, you’re the best, just so you know” Stiles mumbles sleepily and Derek rolls his eyes again, turning Stiles over his back just to see the softest smile over the Slytherin face and the unexpected shyness he always had after sex. 

“You were pretty amazing as always too, just so you know” Derek tells him, touching Stiles’ thighs just because he can and because he enjoys the way the skin feels under his touch. “But now we should drees because both of us have classes in less than 20 minutes”. 

“Well, look at that, _Prefect Hale_ is already back” Stiles mocks him with no malice and a small smile crosses Derek’s face. “Don’t tell me, I already know, don’t make you say it twice”

And then they dressed in silence, cleaning thoroughly any disaster they could have done and trying to not leave any proof they were in that classroom. 

“Hey, Der” Stiles calls him softly just when Derek is putting his Gryffindor robes over his clothes and turns just to have Stiles pressed against him again, his lips over his, kissing each other gently. 

It was just a soft brush of lips sliding over each other, some nibbling and maybe a tongue outlining the other’s mouth. 

“Happy monthversary, super Prefect Hale” Stiles says happily, pressing small kisses along Derek’s beard, making him smile widely. 

“Happy monthversary, my beautiful Slytherin Prince”.


	2. Memorizing you (part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek thinks about all his first times around Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Here it is the second part of this story! I've been writing some pieces between my classes and this is the result. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did while suffering because I was supposed to be studying hahaha. Let me know what your thoughts are and if you liked the chapter!
> 
> (Also, I'm truly happy because I already learnt how to justify the text, so that's a huge yay for me)

The first time Derek hears something about Stiles Stilinski, they are in their second or third week of their first year in Hogwarts. 

Everyone was talking about the son of the well-know Auror Noah Stilinski and the member of the _Muggle_ Liaison Office, Claudia Stilisnki. There were three things specifically people talked about him: 1) how no one could pronounce his name, something about how he had a really difficult Polish name and he preferred to be called Stiles, 2) how the son of an important Auror and a woman working for the Muggle Liaison Office ended in Slytherin and 3) how this particularly boy was friends with another boy from Derek’s House, Scott McCall. 

Apparently they were friends before going together to Hogwarts, and after a small existential crisis because both of them thought they were going to be in the same House together, they continued being friends even though they were in one of the two Hogwarts Houses that hated each other the most. 

“Well, that’s something really nice to hear” Laura tells him one night, while they are sitting in the Gryffindor’s Common Room, right next to the fire. “Maybe they will make the difference and show the whole school Slytherins and Gryffindors can be around each other without killing themselves”. 

Derek frowned. 

“Weren’t your dating some girl from Slytherin last year?” Derek asks and regrets asking the second after when he sees Laura’s eyes darken with sorrow. 

“Yeah,” she answers later, playing with her fingers distractedly, “it didn’t work out”. 

Derek stays in silence then, grateful than even when his sister was some years older than him, she had trusted on her eleven –almost twelve- years old little brother to tell her things. Hey, at least Derek could pay more attention than little Cora. 

“But it doesn’t mean it won’t work out later, right?” Laura tells him, with a small smile on her lips. “Hey, it doesn’t even have to work for me, I would be happy if it happens to someone else too” 

“Yeah, I guess it would be okay” Derek finally whispers, trying not to think a lot on the sad smile on his sister’s face or the way she looked at the fire, probably remembering old moments. 

The second time Derek hears something about Stiles was two months after, when everybody was talking about how some guy killed Claudia Stilinski revenging his brother who was in Azkaban thanks to Noah Stilinski. 

No one hears a single thing of Stiles for a week.  
\-- 

The first time Derek sees Stiles is when he comes back after what happened with his mother. 

He was sitting with his new friend Vernon Boyd and one boy from Hufflepuff who was now also his friend, Isaac Lahey, eating their breakfast. They were talking about their classes and how terrifying Severus Snape was when Scott McCall’s high whisper filled the Gryffindor table. 

“Stiles!” Scott screeches loudly, a big smile on his eleven years old face, making winces poor Allison Argent by his side, even though there was a small smile on her face as well. 

“Hey buddy! Hi Ally!” a skinny and paled boy, with Slytherin robes covering his small frame walked at Gryffindor’s table just where Scott and Allison were seated, still in Derek’s eyes range. 

Derek frowned; forgetting his conversation as the other half of the Great Hall who notices Stiles presence did the same. There was something about the boy Derek couldn’t pin point when he _freely_ seated in _their_ Gryffindor table, in front of Scott and Allison. 

Small but slim fingers tapped quickly on the wood as the same time as his left leg started moving too, anxious movements in contrast with the big smile in Stilinski’s face  


“Sorry for leaving without saying anything buddy” Derek can hear Stiles saying and felt a little bad for eavesdropping their conversation, but hey, he was a curious boy. “I’m sure you heard what happened and dad didn’t want me to be alone” 

“Oh, no, no, no, you don’t have to apologize Stiles, I understand, you don’t have to worry about it” Scott says quickly, putting his hand over Stiles’ anxious one and making it stop. “How are you doing?” he asks softly and Derek could see something changing in Stiles’ hazel eyes even from the distance, smile still in its place. 

“I’ve been better, to be honest” Stiles answers and Derek is 100% sure he could see through Stiles’ mask. He didn’t know how oblivious Scott was, but there were eye bags on Stiles’ face, his smile was forced, his shoulders were slumped and there was a clearly “I’m not okay” sign on the boy’s forehead… but Scott didn’t ask and Stiles didn’t say more. 

“Hey! I have to give you my notes! So you can study and be up to date” Scotts says happily after a few seconds, trying to distract Stiles. 

“Thank you Scottie, I appreciate it. Although, to be honest…” Stiles turned around, watching at Ravenclaw table and waving enthusiastically at a blondish/red haired little girl. The girl noticed Stiles and rolled her eyes, annoyed, making Stiles laugh. “I was thinking on asking Lydia for her notes, but it seems that she still hates me even though I still love her, a week outside Hogwarts couldn’t change that” Stiles says mockingly and Derek thinks he sees the first real smile on Stiles’ face. “And buddy! My dad bought me a new broom! A _Firebolt!_ We have to go out later and take turns to use it, what do you think?”

Derek finally sees a change in Scott’s facial expressions, how his smile didn’t reach his eyes. 

“I would love to, buddy”. 

\--

The first time Derek touches Stiles Stilinski, they are already in their second year, currently having dinner at the Great Hall. Now Scott McCall and Allison Argent are part of his small group of friends and if the presence of the first year Liam Dunbar doesn’t say anything, it looks like the small group is going to get bigger. 

“Bro, not cool” Liam stops telling his story about how something exploded in his Charms class when they all heard Stiles Stilinski getting closer, his hazel eyes fixated on Scott and he was frowning like if he was mad. “Why would you tell me you need help with your Transfiguration homework if you are going to let me waiting for you in the Library for a whole hour?” 

Derek sees how Scott opens his eyes and how his cheeks flush a deep red, completely embarrassed. 

“I’m so sorry, Stiles” Scott says quickly and Stiles’ arched eyebrow doesn’t believe him apparently. “I got distracted and I forgot we were going to study today” 

“Well, yeah, _whatever_. When McGonagall is cleaning the whole castle with your grades don’t come cry after me” Stiles assures him rolling his eyes slowly, his Slytherin nature coming out to the surface. “Hey Ally, how did you do in Potions?” Stiles asks her then, bending slightly over the table to grab one cupcake from Scott’s plate. 

“Excellent! I followed your advice and everything went good, Slughorn loved it” the brunette girls says happily and Scott whines a little. 

“Did you help Allison and you couldn’t help me with Potions?” Scotts whines a little more, making Allison laughs while the rest of them watch Stiles rolls his eyes again. 

“Well, unlike you, Allison takes seriously our study sessions and doesn’t sleep over the table the whole hour” Stiles explains and Scott flushes again. Then Stiles watch over the table, examining every single face until his unbothered gaze falls in Derek and Derek feels his heart start beating faster ilogically. 

Forgetting the cupcake over the table, and still without breaking eye contact with Derek, he cleans his hands with his robes. “I don’t know you, do I?” Stiles asks him with a mysteriously sweet voice and Derek frowns, hesitantly. 

“We haven’t been introduced yet, I’m afraid” Derek says slowly, not letting himself feel intimidated by the Slytherin gaze on him. 

Stiles smirks, his eyes shining with something Derek couldn’t understand. 

“Let’s fix that little detail, shall we?” He extends his hand over the table, smile on his lips and eyes on his. “I’m Stiles, nice to meet you…?” 

“Derek, Derek Hale” he answers slowly, extending his hand to stretch Stiles’ and suddenly he felt an electric shock running through his arm and making him jump on his seat, letting out a small yelp, laughs quickly filling the air. 

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry” Stiles says quickly and Derek glares at him just to see a flushed Stiles removing something from his hand, a hand buzzer from the looks of it. “I’m so, so, sorry. I was supposed to touch Scott’s shoulder with it, not your hand, I’m so sorry, I got totally _distracted_ , I mean -, you can’t blame me, I have ADHD and – isn’t this little thing amazing? It’s from Zonko’s Joke Shop, but yeah, you probably don’t care about that right now since I shocked you by accident with it and I’m seriously so, so, sor-”

“Yes, yes, you’re sorry, I already get it” Derek cuts Stiles’ rambling and oh my God, how can someone talk so fast in less than fifteen seconds? Derek could feel a headache coming his way quickly. 

“If it makes you feel better, I’m now going to think on a better prank for Scott” Stiles says, smiling slightly, trying not to laugh after he finally understood what he had done.

“Hey!” Scotts complains, only to receive a glare from Stiles. 

“Shut up, that was actually your fault. What a terrible friend you are, making me embarrassed myself in front of your little lion friends” Stiles complains too, dramatically and Derek feels himself frowning again with the nickname. 

“Don’t be a drama queen, Stiles” Scott tells him, rolling his eyes and making Stiles smiles. 

“But what would I do if I’m not being a drama queen, Scottie?” he answers immediately, sassiness filling his voice while he takes the cupcake again and starts turning around. “I hope to see you tomorrow at 4:00pm in the Library, if not, I’m going to dye all your clothes _neon green_ ”. 

Derek waited until Stiles was out of ear range to glare at Scott, who was still laughing softly along with Boyd and Liam. 

“I think I hate your little friend, Scott”. 

\--

The first time Derek sees Stiles behaving like a total Slytherin, they are in their Astronomy class at midnight. 

Professor Sinistra is talking about some constellation Derek was certainly not paying attention to, too tired to discern words after a long day between classes and Quidditch practices when he heard Stiles clearing his throat and lifting his arm in the air. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt you, Professor, but I think you are talking about the Ursa Major stars but we are actually seeing the Ursa Minor in the sky” Stiles says slowly, cautiously, but his arched eyebrow makes him look pretentious and Professor Aurora noticed too. 

Derek suddenly felt more awake, interested of seeing how that was going to end. 

“Well, Mr. Stilinski, you should see again through your telescope because we are _indeed_ seeing the Ursa Major constellation” is Professor Aurora’s answer and Stiles smirks slowly, licking his lower lip and Derek frowns when he sees how his gaze darkens. 

“Professor, with all the respect, but my mother was a well-known Astrology expert, I’m sorry for _you_ if you were not aware of that” Stiles says dangerously but with a sweet and soft voice, trying to sound respectful after all. “I could tell you the name and describe you any constellation or star you want and I’ll be _right_ , the perks of study Astrology since I was a little kid, I have to say” Stiles was smiling now, but his eyes were shining with something close to anger. “I’m sorry if I sound pretentious professor, but I am 100% sure that’s the Ursa Minor and not the Ursa Major, so, _maybe_ , you should look through your telescope and check if either is me or you who has the reason” he finishes sharply and everyone on the Astronomy Tower stays in a deep silence, the only thing that could be heard was Professor Aurora’s laborious breathing. 

“Mr. Stilinski” she grits out, taking a deep breath and Stiles arches one brow again, waiting for her response. “Fifty points less to Slytherin and _please_ , get out of my class” 

Stiles openly smiles, nodding one time and picking _happily_ his things up. 

“It’s okay professor, again, it was not my attention to sound rude, pretentious or something similar. My apologies if that was the case” Stiles continues saying, picking his telescope and his notes, his voice full of sarcasm so everyone noticed he was actually mad. “I guess we’ll see each other in the exam since these classes are a waste of time for me and _obviously_ my _observations_ are a waste of time for you. Good night” 

And before Professor Aurora could take more points from Slytherin, Stiles was already getting out of the rooftop, the smirk still on his face. 

Someone could drop a pin in the Tower and Derek was sure everyone would have heard it. After a few seconds, Professor Aurora grabs her telescope. 

If the deep flush that started covering her cheeks was not an answer to know who was right, then Derek didn’t know what it was. 

\--

The first time Stiles stands up for Derek is in their fifth year, they are in their Defense against Dark Arts class and Derek feels like shit.

Derek’s parents were Aurors. And that’s the key word: were. 

At the start of the week, Derek and his little sister Cora, also a Gryffindor, now in her third year, were called to the Headmistress office. 

Big was their surprise when they entered the office and found a tear-stained Laura, holding a letter. Immediately Derek felt something dropping inside his body, already knowing what has happened. 

“They were murdered by some old Voldemort followers” Laura had explained thirty minutes later, when they were calm enough and the tears let her talk. “It was a trap, they thought it was only one person but they were attacked by a whole group. I’m so sorry, guys, so, so sorry” 

And then Laura and Cora were crying again. And Derek could only hug his two sisters tightly, blinking his own tears away and trying to think what was going to happen to them now. 

The news travelled rather quickly around school, being the Hales truly famous Aurors and Derek being one of the most popular boys in Hogwarts. So yeah, everyone was talking about him and his family the next day. 

It was certainly a long week and he didn’t talk during classes or during meals, his friends noticing but no pushing him, knowing better that they needed to give Derek his space. 

Sadly, people who were not his friends also noticed and didn’t understand his grief. 

“When are you planning on talking again, Hale? The Death Eaters ate your tongue?” Some Slytherin boy, Ennis something and apparently Derek’s hater #1, asks happily in front of the whole classroom and making some other Slytherin boys laugh along with him. 

Derek tensed, but he didn’t bother in replying him or anything, it wasn’t worth his time. Boyd, by his side, put his hand on his tight and squeezes it gently. 

Professor Snape didn’t even have one minute outside the classroom when the idiot already was making a comment about Derek, trying to make him snap and shout, or something. What a jerk. 

“I guess your parents were not _that_ amazing if they couldn’t keep up against some Death Eaters, were they?” Ennis continued and Derek had to bite his tongue not to chant some Unforgivable Curse against the Slytherin. Rage starting to run through his body and making concentration something difficult to keep. 

Derek felt Boyd starting to turn to say something to Ennis when a shout filled the classroom. Derek stilled, surprised, and the turned around to see where Stiles Stilinski had stand up from his seat. 

“Enough!” Stiles roars, waving a hand in front of Ennis face and he must have _done_ a spell, because Ennis shuts up immediately. “You are my House mate and I respect that, but if there is something I am not going to tolerate is bullying among any Hogwarts Houses” he sentences with clear rage filling his words and for the first time since the Astronomy incident, all the classroom is in silence. No one, in their five years together, had even seen Stiles so mad. “You don’t have any right to talk about _his_ or anyone’s parents when your own, I am very aware of it, were Death Eaters and they are not in Azkaban or dead right now because they pleaded on their _knees_ to the Minister for mercy” Stiles spats out and even though Ennis cannot talk, he still gasps and flushes and deep red. “So before you talk shit about some respectful Aurors, you should stop and think about what your own parents did, or do you want me to talk with my father and tell him to tell the Minister to put your parents in a cell in Azkaban because his son is making inappropriate comments and generating hate?” 

Everyone stays in silence for at least one minute while Stiles continues panting like if he had run 10 miles for his life, shock filling the room because 1) Stiles Stilinski, a Slytherin, defended Derek Hale, a Gryffindor and 2) He used _wand-less_ magic to shut up a House mate in front of everyone. 

_“Mr. Stilinski”_ Severus Snape’s voice resounded around the room and everyone gasped at the same time. Derek watches at how Stiles stop looking at Ennis with anger eyes, to take deep breaths and finally see at their professor, resignation filling his posture. “I guess you already know you have detention after class, and twenty points less to Slytherin for this little… show” 

Stiles’ gaze hardens, but he doesn’t reply or say anything else, he just nods and takes a sit again. 

Derek still doesn’t talk for the rest of the day, a lanky and paled boy with moles covering skin invading his mind instead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third part is coming soon! I just need to finish some details. It will be more about Derek's and Stiles' relationship development. See you next time! 


	3. Memorizing you (part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek thinks about all his first times around Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! There is a small part on the chapter where Stiles talks about rape (not about him but other person), it's something really small but be careful if this topic triggers you. 

The first time Derek talks with Stiles, for real, is on their vacation period before the start of their sixth year.

Derek is walking with Laura and Cora around a muggle park in London, eating some churros and talking about Laura’s work discretely and how he and Cora did in Hogwarts that year when he sees someone familiar in his peripheral view. 

Derek almost chokes with his churros when he recognized the person who is standing near the park, watching some kids playing and running around each other. 

“Everything okay, Der?” Laura asks him, eyeing him cautiously. 

“Yeah, just saw someone I know” Derek mumbles, seeing Stiles and wondering what was the Slytherin boy doing there. 

“Oh, you can go and say hi. Cora and I are going to see some dresses and we can meet again here in 20 minutes, yeah?” Laura suggests and maybe she didn’t notice Derek panicking, because she was taking Cora’s hand and then they were walking to the store, leaving Derek standing in the middle of the park. 

He didn’t have to go and say hello and Laura wouldn’t know if he did it either way, but then he found himself walking to where Stiles was standing and he wanted to slap himself so hard because _what the hell was he doing_.

“Hey, Stiles” maybe it was because of his nerves, but he didn’t intend his voice to sound so hoarse. He watches how Stiles jumps slightly and turns around quickly, big whiskey eyes watching him surprised. 

“Holy Hell, Derek, you freaking made my soul left my body” The Slytherin complains but then he was smiling softly at him, “Such a pleasure to see you, I notice you are growing your beard now, that’s nice, it suits you” 

And that was the problem every time Derek wanted to talk with Stiles, or when he heard Stiles talking with another person, he could say 50 words in less than a minute and talk about three different topics in one sentence and Derek is just words constipated. 

“Thanks” he finally says, putting a churro inside his mouth and trying to think what else to say. “I thought you were going to be in Scotland, at least that was what Scott was bitching about last time I spoke with him” 

“Oh yeah, yeah, Scotland” Stiles says quickly, turning around to see the kids again. “A lovely country, indeed, I just came to London to see Scott very quickly and to babysit someone else” 

“And did you already visit Scott?” Derek asks, getting closer to Stiles until they are standing right next to each other. 

“Oh, no, I’m just babysitting first” Stiles says flatly like if he didn’t want to talk more about the topic but Derek was stubborn and he wanted to know more. 

“Which one are you babysitting?” He asks carefully, signaling with his chin where the toddlers and little kids were playing. 

“That one” Stiles answers after some 15 seconds of awkward silence, signaling with his finger a smiling blonde little girl, maybe 4 or 5 years old, who was playing with a young woman. “Her name is Clarissa” 

Derek frowned, confused, because if that was the mother or the big sister of the little girl, why was Stiles babysitting her? 

“Why are you…?” Derek wanted to ask, but he didn’t know if he was crossing boundaries with Stiles. After all, this was probably the longest conversation both of them have had with no other people around. 

“Why I am babysitting her?” Stiles completes his sentence, a sad smile on his face. “Well, I guess I shouldn’t say babysit, let’s say ‘taking care of her from the shadows’” 

Derek frowned even more, still confused and he watches Stiles shifting uncomfortably in his spot, so he decides not to ask more. 

It looks like it was not necessary after all, because a minute later Stiles starts talking. 

“Clarissa is the daughter of the man who killed my mom” Stiles finally says and Derek almost _again_ chokes with his churro, watching Stiles with disbelief. The boy looked so sad, looking at the little girl. “When I was told my mom was murdered I wanted to know everything about the person who killed her. I don’t know why, I just wanted. So one day I went to my father’s office and I found the man’s file aside a bottle of Firewhiskey. I didn’t think my father was going to be so reckless leaving those papers where I could see them, but he did” 

He pauses then, grabbing one of Derek’s churros and munching it. Derek just stayed in silence, trying to understand everything he was saying. 

“She is Bridgett” Stiles continues and Derek guesses he is talking about the young woman. “She is a muggle who was raped by the same man who killed my mom” Derek felt his blood getting cold and suddenly he lost his appetite. “Apparently he used an Obliviate Spell on her so she didn’t remember the attack. When my father captured him, he made him confess all his crimes, Bridgett’s included, and by the time they were looking for her she was already eight months pregnant” 

“Oh my God…” Derek whispers, not knowing what else to say. 

“So, since I learnt how to change Wizarding money into, well, you know, Muggle money, I’ve been helping her. Every month I send her enough money to help her and Clarissa. She doesn’t know how she got pregnant; actually, she thinks it was after some one-night stand and the guy is sending her money but doesn’t want to take part of Clarissa’s life or something, but yeah, is better if she believes that than the truth” 

In the future, Derek thinks this is maybe the moment he started falling in love with Stiles. 

“That’s pretty honorable of you” Derek mumbles, seeing the little girl running around her mother and laughing loudly. 

“You sound surprise; like if you can’t quite believe someone from Slytherin can do something like this” Stiles replies and he sounds slightly bitter. 

“I didn’t mean to sound like that, I’m sorry” Derek says quickly, a small blush covering his cheeks. “I don’t think that way of you, this haven’t change the perspective I have of you, just increased it” 

And now was the time for Stiles to be embarrassed, the boy hiding his hands inside his black coat. 

“Does your father know that you are doing this?” Derek asks and if he is being honest, he doesn’t know why he is asking, maybe he just wants to hear Stiles talking more. 

“Oh _shit_ , my father” Stiles mumbles, checking his wrist watch. “ _Fuck_ , I need to see Scott right now if I want to be in Scotland at time before dad comes back” 

Wait, what? 

“How did you get here if you are supposed to be in Scotland?” Derek asks him, suspicious. He wasn’t good in math, but it took around four or five hours to get from Scotland to London and viceversa, and it was 9:00am, how did Stiles get so quickly to London and how he was going to get so quickly to Scotland? 

Derek cannot believe his eyes when he sees Stiles flushing even more, playing now with his coat. 

“If I tell you, do you promise you are not going to say anything?” Stiles mumbles, watching directly at Derek’s green eyes with some nervousness. 

“Sure” Derek says quickly, quicker than he expected, and Stiles watches him cautiously. 

What Derek doesn’t truly expect is when Stiles got really close to him and _whispers_ directly at his ear 

“I know how to Apparate…” Stiles whispers softly in Derek’s ear, his warm breathing crashing against his skin and making Derek tremble. 

Although, to be honest, Derek doesn’t know whether he did it because of Stiles’ proximity or because of what he just heard. 

“What?!” Derek exclaims rather loudly, making some people turn around and glare at their direction. Stiles rolls his eyes so hard that it must have hurt. 

“God, do you know the meaning of ‘discretion’? Jesus Christ” 

“Can you repeat again?” Derek says, his body divided between admiration and judgment. “Did you just say that you know how to Apparate?” 

“Yeah…” Stiles mumbles and he looks sheepish. 

“That’s not possible, that’s very difficult magic and you _have to be_ at least seventeen to do that” Derek complains and Stiles rolls his eyes again. 

“Derek, I can do magic without my wand, do you really think Apparating is something difficult for me?” He retorts and both of them arch a judging eyebrow at the same time. “Sorry, that sounded pretentious, I didn’t mean it to say it like that. I’m not saying it was something super easy to do, but certainly it was not difficult” 

“It’s illegal, you have some big balls in you are doing that with your father being an Auror and friends with the _Minister_ ” Derek adds and his comment make Stiles laugh softly. 

“Derek, c’mon, I’m a Slytherin, do you think I don’t know how to do my mischiefs?” and there it was that damned smirk again, and the way those hazel eyes shined with the mischief Stiles was talking about. 

“Ugh, I feel like you are turning me into your partner in crime” Derek grumbles and rolls his eyes, enjoying internally Stiles laugh. 

“You are not an partner in crime at least you want to be one, Derek” And Stiles winks an eye at him, and Derek feels like dying, because he doesn’t know where he is getting himself into. 

\-- 

The first time Derek hears their friends, no including Scott, saying mean things about Stiles, they are having lunch. 

“Did you hear the last news about the new _Slytherin Prince?_ ” Cora whispers to Derek, grabbing an apple and taking a seat by his side. 

Derek only blinks at his breakfast, noticing how the rest of his friends pay more attention than him. 

“Now what the sneaky little snake did?” Liam asks Cora y Derek blinks again, even more surprised, because 1) he didn’t know his friends and sister walked around the school mocking Stiles about his new title and 2) didn’t know his friends and sister had something against Stiles apparently. 

“I heard he’s doing magic without a wand again, even though already McGonagall told him to control it around other students because it might make them feel bad” Boyd says lowly and Derek couldn’t say anything, just blink in surprise at what he was hearing. “Apparently he was studying in the library with his friends and had books levitating around him, making the pages turn just with a flick of his fingers and he also has his quill writing everything without even touch it, everything at the same time. It’s quite impressive what he can do”. 

Liam rolls his eyes, _hard_. “He is just showing off, all bark and no bite, I’m sure I could take him down any day” 

“Yeah, it’s another Slytherin thing. Trying to prove to other houses that he is 100% sure he is better than all of us” Cora continues and Derek feels something dropping inside his stomach. 

Those things couldn’t be truth, right? That’s not the Stiles he has seen, that’s not the Stiles who takes care of the man’s who killed his mother daughter, he was certainly not showing off. 

So he decides to say something. 

“C’mon Cora, you even have talked with Stiles a couple of times, do you really think he is doing it because he was to prove something to other people?” Derek asks her and in response he gets a glare from his sister and Liam. 

“He is just like the other Slytherins, Derek; he said some really mean things to Hayden last week, _in front of me_ , and he made her feel really bad she didn’t want to get out of her room for the rest of the day” Cora grumbles under her breath, hard gaze and the anger clear in her voice. “So yes, I think he is doing it because he wants to show off. I think he just uses a mask with people to get them to like him and then he used them as he likes, so _yes_ , I do not like him anymore and I would really like if none of us talks with him anymore” 

Derek only raises an eyebrow, completely lost of words. 

“Wow, you’re either or truly crazy or truly biased” everyone turns around when they heard Stiles talking behind their backs, Scott by his side was three different shades of red, probably out of anger. 

“Oh my God, why are you even doing here? Get lost” Cora snaps at him and Stiles only rolls his eyes, smirking a little bit. 

“If you have a problem with me, _little lion_ , at least have the ovaries to turn around and tell me the things at my face” Stiles challenges her and Derek should interrupt all of this, he really should, 1) because he’s a Prefect and he shouldn’t let this things happen and 2) because he knows his sister is really impulsive and this could go 38593 different ways wrong. 

And Cora is quickly standing up and facing Stiles, taking her wand out and pointing Stiles with it. And _oh my God_ , Derek thinks, it is certainly too early for this. 

And probably Stiles’ laugh was not going to make Cora calm down; it probably makes her madder instead. 

“Stiles” Derek names him slowly, warning him. He starts standing up too because he is not going to let his sister get in trouble with someone from other house and two years older. Nonetheless, Stiles raising a delicate hand stops him. 

“Let your sister fight her own battles, Derek, and let her be responsible of her own words. She had some things to say about me, I want _her_ to repeat them looking at me, at least that would be the right thing to do” Stiles says mysteriously serious and Derek sits down again because he knows somehow Stiles is not going to hurt his sister and he knows, _somehow_ , he is also right. 

“Do you want me to tell you? I’ll tell you” Cora says angrily, getting even closer to Stiles while he looks at her with something close to boredom. “I think you’re fake, Stiles. And I’m not the only one in this group who thinks that, so you better stop pretending you have another friend in _my_ House other than Scott, who, to be honest, no one understand why he is still your friend when you have shown all you real colors” Cora continues without taking a break and Derek is 100% sure everyone stopped eating and now was paying attention to them. 

Scott makes the motion to interrupt to say something when Stiles, again, raises only one hand and shuts him up, never breaking eye contact with Cora. 

“Alright Cora, you have make your first point: I’m fake and my only Gryffindor friend is Scott who is probably stupid for being it, right? Never mind, that’s what I always tell him either way” Stiles summarizes his sister’s word with something close to mockery and Derek could feel how Cora’s anger increased. 

And probably Cora putting her wand in Stiles neck was a proof too. 

Stiles just snorts. “Don’t be ridiculous, Cora, put your wand down. It is not a knife; you will probably end hurting yourself. Sit, we are talking like civilize people and _you are_ definitely the one making the show you complain so much about” 

“Why should I talk like civilize people with the person who _hurt_ my best friend?” Cora snaps at him and Derek worries the second he sees how Stiles’ gaze hardens. 

One second he was smirking and looking bored about the situation, and the next second he looked completely lethal. Derek considers standing up again. 

With a discrete flick of his hand, Stiles makes Cora sits again, the girl letting a small yelp of surprise after the sudden movement. 

“Get your facts straight, _little kid_ , or do you think I go around school treating people bad because it is fun for me?” Stiles now is the one who snaps at her and Cora only gasps at Stiles, not knowing how to react to his change of behavior. “Maybe you should ask to your _so called best friend_ Hayden all the bullshit she was telling around the school about my best friends Erica and Theo, I’m pretty sure you know them, don’t you? At least Hayden knows Theo, she has a little crush on him and it’s cute, actually” Stiles continues and really all the mockery and the bored façade was nowhere to be seen, just the real and defensive Stiles. “So when Theo doesn’t show any interest on your friend, she _thinks_ it’s actually a really great idea to say that Theo and Erica are fucking around, no caring at all how her rumors could affect both of them and how her rumors could affect Erica’s _relationship_ with also your friend, Kira. Or are you so focused on Hayden’s heartbreak that you haven’t noticed your friend Kira is also hurting thanks to Hayden’s rumors?” Stiles asks her and the silence that followed his rambling was suffocating. 

Cora only opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, looking lost and without an answer, that makes Stiles smile again. 

“ _Oh_ ¸ you didn’t know Kira was dating Erica, right? I mean, I wouldn’t blame Kira for not telling you anything if she has some judging friends like you, to be honest” Stiles continues, not really caring if he was now hurting Cora’s feelings or not. “I really liked you, Cora, but now I’m the one who thinks you are just another closed minded girl who believes two people from two different houses who ‘supposedly’ hate each other can’t be friends, and _certainly_ , I don’t want to be friends with someone like that. You think I’m fake because I told your friend how stupid she was for creating some rumor because she didn’t stand a chance with one of my best friends? It’s your problem. You think I’m just showing off because I do wandless magic? That’s your problem too, I’m in a Wizarding school and _where the hell more_ I’m going to practice my magic?”

Stiles takes one step forward and Derek sees almost in shock how Cora flinches, and he thinks her eyes are shining with fear, and Stiles notices too, and he fucking _smirks_. 

“God damn right, you should be scared of me” Stiles says slowly, darkly, and Derek had seen Stiles angry before, but it was never like this, and he shouldn’t find it _hot_ , even more when his anger was directed to his sister, but _fuck_ , he did. “I might be like other Slytherins according to you, right?” Stiles says, fixing the buttons of his white shirt and then his green with silver tie. “But you’re certainly _not_ like other Gryffindors”. 

And Derek felt like a punch to the gut the heavy gaze Stiles threw at his direction before turning around and walking out of the Great Hall. 

\--

“I don’t want any of us to have anything else to do with him” Cora says some minutes later, after all the drama in the Great Hall went down.

“You and Hayden owe some apologies, don’t you think?” Isaac answers her, participating for the first time in the whole conversation. 

“He _humiliated_ me, he _owes_ me an apology” Cora says harshly, throwing a glare at Isaac’s direction. 

“And you can’t make decisions for all of us, Cora” Derek snaps at her and that’s something who surprise everyone. “Start being responsible for what you say and the same thing goes for Hayden. Remember that I’m still a Prefect and I won’t allow this kind of behavior even from my own sister or House mates” 

Cora frowns like if he had punched her or killed her cat. 

“You’re the worst”

\-- 

The first time Derek kisses Stiles, Derek is walking inside Hogwarts’ kitchen for a late snack because he couldn’t have dinner on time, too busy studying. 

The perks of being one of the Prefects allowed him to do it, anyway. 

What Derek certainly didn’t expect was to see Stiles, in the middle of the night, helping the elves to clean the kitchen and talking happily with them. 

“What the hell” Derek mumbles quietly but apparently was loud enough to make everyone stops whatever they were doing, Stiles included. 

“Oh,” Stiles mumbles too, frowning slightly. “Hi, Derek” 

“Hi, Stiles” Derek says back, feeling slightly awkward because it has been some time since he was “alone” just with Stiles, and he could notice Stiles was tense too. “What are you doing here? It’s almost midnight” 

“Oh, _you know_ ”, Stiles continues cleaning the kitchen, elves moving around him, cleaning as well, talking happy among each other like if they were actually used to Stiles cleaning with them. “Snape put me on detention again because I punched Jackson in his perfect nose for calling Erica a ‘lion’s slut’, or something like that, the guy lacks creativity as much as he lacks brain cells” 

Derek frowns. “You are probably going to break the record of ‘how many times your own Head of House can put you on detention in a year’, don’t you think?” Derek asks him and sees a small smile on Stiles’ face. 

“Well, yeah, I think so. I also know Erica was completely capable of punching Jackson herself, but she’s one of my best friends and I acted on instinct and I moved first, not that I would ever regret putting my hands on fire for those I appreciate, though, I practically enjoyed being here, Genna always feeds me every 10 minutes, bless her precious soul” Stiles rambles around without looking at Derek and Derek could easily notice how the other boy was tense for being in the same space than him. 

“Did you skip your dinner again, Mr. Hale?” one of the eldest elves, Enid, got close to Derek and pulled his robe, calling his attention. “What do you want to eat, Sir? 

“Anything’s fine, Enid, thank you” Derek smiles at Enid before looking at Stiles again. The Slytherin Prince was looking at him too, only that he was frowning and Derek could almost hear the engines running inside his head. “So, how does it treat you your new title, _Slytherin Prince?_ ” 

And Derek knew that was possible the worst question he could ever ask, if Stiles deeper frown and small huff it’s something to go by. 

“I guess you hated it” Derek states, getting closer to Stiles while he moves his hands around to put the dishes on their places. 

“It’s a ridiculous title, I want to find the person who created it and punching them in the face with something heavy, like a pan” Stiles complains and Derek can stop the laugh that leaves his mouth. 

“Why did you hate it so much? I found it endearing” Derek prompts him and Stiles only rolls his eyes, ignoring him. 

“Yeah? Endearing, _Prefect Hale?_ ” Stiles retorts almost in a hiss, something that Derek decided to ignore because now there was a plate full of food in one of the tables inside the kitchen and he was definitely going to eat. “I hate it because I didn’t ask for it. I didn’t ask for the attention. I hate it because I actually know what people really think when they hear ‘Slytherin Prince’; and, with no intentions to shade my own house, I know we don’t have the biggest glory record so it’s not difficult to guess what people thoughts are”

“That’s something new, a Slytherin who care about a whole school opinion about him” Derek doesn’t intend to sound rude, but Stiles just lets himself fall in front of Derek in the table and he looks _mortified_. “Do you want to know what I thought when I first heard it?” 

“No, no really, keep it to yourself, thank you” Stiles sasses him but Derek only ignores him. 

“My first thought was: ‘Wow, that’s ridiculous, this is the first time in six years I hear something like this’” Derek says anyway, munching his food and watching Stiles play with his beautiful fingers. “Then I thought: “Well, they chose wisely, who could be a better face for Slytherin than Stiles Stilinski?’” 

And Stiles frowns, confused, like if he couldn’t understand Derek words. 

“Why would you think that?” Stiles asks him, and he sounds small and lost and Derek is sure just a few people have ever seen Stiles like this. 

“Because you’re an excellent Slytherin, Stiles, and you have proved it in all those years. You are smart, talented, stubborn, sassy and cunning. You’re also ambitious and you think about all the possible outcomes before making a decision. You’re loyal, and you want the best for your friends. You are not afraid of standing up against people from other Houses and even your own House if you consider they are doing something wrong, so, I’m sorry for you I you think I’m wrong for thinking you’re a good example for all the Slytherin House members, but I do” Derek tells him seriously, forgetting his food for a moment and also forgetting there were still some elves around them, possibly hearing their conversation. “And you should believe too” 

Stiles only stays in silence for a while, the longest Derek had seen him in silence if he’s being honest, and it’s weird, because he had got used to Stiles talking his ear off but in that moment there only was a sixteen years old boy confused and trying to get his shit together. 

“I have something for you” Stiles says after a while, calmer, after Derek finish his late dinner and now they were practically alone in the kitchen. “Wait a second” 

Stiles stands up and walks around the kitchen, behind Derek’s back so the Prefect can’t see what Stiles is doing. 

He gets his answer two minutes later, when Stiles gets close to him behind his back and puts a small cake in front of Derek. 

Derek blinks a few times, being now the one confused, because _what the hell_

“I heard Scott saying your birthday is in a few days, the seventh, I think” Stiles starts, standing now right beside Derek, watching the small but cute cake in front of him. “And, well, I noticed I never gave you something for your birthday the past years and I decided to prepare you something. I used to cook a lot with my mom, and she taught me how to cook a lot of sugary things, so _ta-da_ ” Stiles signals with jazz hands the cake that had a huge ‘D’ with a quill underneath. 

“Wow, this is… unexpected” Derek finally says after a while and he can see Stiles almost wincing. “I love it, how did you know chocolate was my favorite flavor?” Derek says quickly, smiling at Stiles and definitely not expecting the flush of Stiles’ face. 

“Well, I remembered that day in the park, your churros were almost swimming in chocolate syrup so I just guessed” Stiles explains slowly, blushing a little bit more and Derek can’t stop the smirk that breaks on his face. 

“How observant” Derek mocks him, taking some of the icing with his index finger and putting it inside his mouth. “But I don’t get it, why don’t wait until my birthday and give it to me then?” 

At that question, Stiles looks more uncomfortable. 

“I actually thought of sending you the cake with Scott, I guessed after what happened with Cora last week you didn’t want to talk with me again and I completely understand it because I was kind of rude with your little sister” Stiles clarifies looking now at his hands like if he was waiting for that to happen in any moment. 

“What happened with Cora was something that needed to happen, Stiles, she was saying rude things of you and clearly she didn’t know the whole story behind it, being my sister and all doesn’t exclude her and mean she didn’t deserve it, alright?” Derek tells his softly and Stiles bites his lower lip, nervously, struggling to ask something else. 

“When Cora…” he starts and stops abruptly at the same time, not knowing how to formulate his question. Then Derek sees him taking a deep breath and making eye contact with him. “When Cora said she was not the only one in your group who thought I was being fake, she was including you too?”

And that question definitely shocked Derek, and maybe that’s why it took him some long seconds to give an answer. 

“What? No!” He exclaims in disbelief and Stiles just arch an eyebrow. 

“Well, you certainly took a lot of time to answer a simple question. You know, if you don’t tolerate me too or if you’re mad at me now because I said some things to your sister, I mean, it’s okay man, you don’t have to pretend or anything, you just have to tell me you don’t-“ 

And Derek didn’t let him finish. 

Because he didn’t want Stiles to finish that sentence. 

He wanted to shut Stiles up, so maybe that was the reason why he pushed the boy against his own body and pressed their lips together, kissing him softly, carefully, like if he was afraid Stiles would break in any second.

And Stiles definitely _squealed_ when Derek kissed him. 

And Stiles definitely _moaned_ after he understood what was happening in that moment. 

And Stiles definitely _kissed_ Derek back as fiercely, taking control of the kiss as quickly as he understood Derek Hale was kissing him, pushing their bodies even closer, tangling his long fingers in Derek’s dark hair, pushing and pushing until he had his tongue down Derek’s throat and one hand under the Prefect’s shirt. 

“ _Oh my God_ ” Stiles breaths out the second after they separate from each other, gasping loudly. “Oh my God, you don’t have _any_ idea how long I’ve been waiting for this to happen, I was going _insane_ ”. 

And Stiles makes such a pretty sight for Derek, with his chest moving with no rhythm, his rosy lips swollen, his cheeks a dark red, his huge whiskey eyes shining with disbelief and _arousal_ , and his hands still tangled in Derek’s hair and the other hand under his shirt, touching carelessly and shamelessly. 

“I think we should go on a date together” Stiles says moments later while Derek is still trying to catch his breath. “Kiss me again if you agree, you can kiss me either way if you do not like the idea” 

Derek kisses him anyway; he will tell Stiles his choice some time later. 

\-- 

“What are you thinking about so hard, Derek? I can hear your mind swirling around from miles away” Stiles complains, nuzzling his face on Derek’s naked torso while they are lying on the Astronomy Tower’s floor, the moonlight covering their naked skin. 

Derek stays in silence some minutes more, enjoying Stiles’ body heat pressed against his front, the red blanket they brought with them covering slightly their lower bodies. 

“I was thinking about you… about us” Derek finally says after a while, and he couldn’t see Stiles face, but he could almost sense when he rolls his eyes. 

“You’re such a sap, are you sure you shouldn’t have been sorted into Hufflepuff?” Stiles complains with a smile on his face, turning slightly to kiss Derek’s cheeks and lips. “What did I do to this world to get such a cheesy boyfriend, oh my God” 

“You don’t complain so much about me when I have my dick inside you, do you?” Derek counters back, a bit annoyed, and Stiles loud laugh fills their space. 

“Now you’re dirty talking to me? I can’t keep with your duality, Mr. Hale” Stiles mocks him, pressing even more his body against Derek and letting out a small moan when he feels Derek’s hard dick on his back. “Me mocking you turns you on, baby? We definitely never stop learning about each other” 

Now it was Derek’s moment to roll his eyes because there were times when Stiles’ mouth exasperated him and Derek was sure Stiles could put his mouth to other more useful things, like, _hello_ , sucking his dick. 

“I was also thinking about us, you know” Stiles says breathlessly, and Derek knows that’s his voice when he’s getting turn on too. “Our third date, to be specific” 

Derek feels himself smiling; he remembers that third date pretty well. 

“What were you thinking about exactly? About our little food war on the kitchen?” Derek prompts, licking and nibbling Stiles neck, enjoying the boy’s quiet moans, “or were you thinking about how later you dropped nicely to your knees and gave me the _best_ blowjob ever?” 

“ _Oh_ , that day I definitely fell in love with your dick more than the rest of you, to be honest” Stiles says quickly, shuddering when Derek moves his hand and circles his semi-hard dick with his hand. “And I would appreciate very much if you could put say dick inside me, like, _now_ ” 

“Always so demanding, aren’t you?” Derek laughs breathlessly, moving his hand slowly over Stiles’ length. “If you want, go get it yourself” 

And maybe he didn’t need to say anything else to Stiles, because the Slytherin boy was quickly turning around, still straddling Derek’s body, taking Derek’s cock in his hand and dropping quickly on it, making both of them moan over each other’s lips. 

“God, how you always make me feel so full?” Stiles moans, pushing his head back a little and moving slowly over Derek’s dick.

Derek, being honest, would kill for this view; a flushed Stiles, biting his lower lip in an attempt to be quiet, clawing at Derek’s chest while he slowly rides Derek, teasing not only Derek, but himself. 

Maybe that’s why after some minutes Derek grabs Stiles’ hips with force and snaps his own hips against the mole dotted skin boy, making both of them moan even louder. 

And Stiles knew he wouldn’t get quiet know, not with Derek thrusting inside his body with force, not with himself dropping with the same force on Derek’s body, so he kisses Derek, trying to muffle his cries on his boyfriend’s lips, nibbling and licking, trying to show him how _wrecked_ Derek could make him feel. 

Derek continues thrusting against Stiles’ prostate, almost desperate, and Stiles is almost embarrassedly sure this was not going to last long, _again_. 

“Yes Der, just like that – _oh fuck_ ” he moans even louder when Derek circles his hand around his dick again, the double stimulation driving him insane. “Der, _please_ , come inside me” Stiles moans over Derek lips, rolling his hips in the way he knows it drives Derek crazy and enjoying Derek’s deep groan. “Want to feel you coming inside me; painting my walls, _marking me_ , don’t you want to show everyone you are the one who gets to fuck the Slytherin Prince?” 

And that does it for Derek, his hips snapping one last time against Stiles until he’s coming inside his boyfriend. And that does it for Stiles too, coming hard over Derek’s hand and over the feeling of his boyfriend’s dick twitching when he comes, his hot cum shooting inside him, and Derek’s bruising lips over his, dominating him. 

“I swear to God…” Derek breaths heavily some minutes later, caressing Stiles face with his hand free of cum and leaving small kisses over Stiles’ face. “You are going to make me throw myself out of this tower someday”. 

“What would you do that to me, Der?” Stiles whines, pouting a bit. “Where am I going to find another dick as amazing as yours, baby?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there beautiful souls! Here it is the second part of Derek thinking about some of his first times with Stiles. Let me know down in the comments between both chapters which memory was your favorite! 
> 
> Some clarifications: I mention here Erica and Theo are Stiles' Slytherin best friends but Theo is the only one who goes in the same year as Stiles, Erica goes in the same year as Cora (in that specific memory, they're on their fourth year). Also, Kira is a Hufflepuff, in the same year as Cora and Erica. As you can notice, I make the weirdest friendships and relationships, but I wanted to create something extraordinary out of the ordinary jajaja. 
> 
> Okay, so, this is the longest chapter so far, so I'm sorry for any typos, my brain is already half dead after so many corrections and doing formatting stuff. Hope you like this one!


	4. "Sleeping Beauty"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Heeelloo theree! I know, I know, I just disappeared, but Medicine was kicking my ass and I needed my whole attention in my classes and exams (somehow I did good in most of them, yay). The good news is that I've been on vacation this past week and I could finish the chapter! The bad news is that I enrolled myself on summer courses to get a jump on two subjects I was going to see next year, so yeah, there's that.
> 
> I'm sorry for the long wait, and I know this chapter is not so long as the last one, but yeah, we have angst. I hope you like it and of course, feel free to leave a comment and share your thoughts about it!
> 
> By the way, there is some non consensual kissing in this chapter, just so you know.  
> 

  
“I’m going to kill you” Derek Hale roars looking directly at Stiles Stilinski who was quietly sitting under a huge tree, sipping from a drink a turning the page of his book. 

Stiles only looks at him a few seconds, then he looks down at his book with a small smile on his face. 

“Prefect Hale, what a nice surprise, how can I help you?” Stiles asks him uninterested, still sipping from his drink and reading his book until Derek was standing right beside him. 

“I woke up like this; do you notice something different, Stilinski?” Derek asks him, signaling his own face and Derek frowns even more noticing how Stiles can hardly contain his laugh. 

“You look _greener_ today, Der-bear, did you eat something bad last night?” the Slytherin Prince mocks him and Derek rolls his eyes, he can’t lose so much time in this. 

So maybe that’s why he gets closer to Stiles and closes his book and throws it somewhere and put the boy’s drink to the side, grabbing Stiles’ face so he can glare directly at his eyes. 

“Make my beard normal again, Stiles” Derek orders and Stiles just bats his eyelashes. “I’m being serious, I have a Quidditch meeting today and I can’t just go with my green beard” 

“I think it suits you, it makes your eyes shine brighter” Stiles just says and Derek groans a bit. 

“Stiles, I’m really being serious, half of the school already saw me with a green beard and you already did your prank, could you take it back, please? I already tried all the spells I know and it doesn’t go _away_ ” Derek complains, dropping a little bit over Stiles lap and the other boy smiles radiantly. 

“Only because you said the magic words” Stiles accepts and after looking around them for a few seconds, he grabs Derek’s robe and pulls him closer until their lips are connected and they’re kissing softly. 

Derek tenses immediately, separating himself from Stiles and ignoring the grumble from the Slytherin boy. 

“I already checked if there were people around, Derek, you don’t have to be so obtuse and instead trust a little on me” Stiles complains and Derek frowns slightly. 

He knows Stiles is not happy with their hidden relationship, he knows Stiles would be happier if they come out to their friends and family, even more after four months of relationship, but if there was something Derek asked him when they started dating, it was time for him to try to tell his friends and family. 

He doesn’t want Stiles to think he’s ashamed of him or something similar, at the end, Stiles is one of the best things that have happened to his life and the Slytherin brings so much happiness to his life everyday with his shiny amber eyes and his gorgeous smile… but it was _difficult_. 

So Derek kisses him back, trying to show him Stiles at least through kisses how sorry he is for not being ready yet to tell people about them and how happy Stiles makes him feel. He feels Stiles relaxes under his arms and he knows they will be alright for now, and that’s okay. 

“I’m sorry baby” Derek whispers later, over Stiles’ lips and admiring the small frown on the Slytherin face, making him look cuter. 

“No, it’s alright, I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that” Stiles dismisses the topic, grabbing his drink again and taking a sip. “You should be leaving now, classes start soon and you have your meeting” 

“Um, I guess so, but what about-” Derek tries to ask him about his beard but Stiles just chuckles, rolling his eyes sweetly. 

“You can leave now, _Sleeping beauty_ ” 

And Derek doesn’t understand the reference until he sees himself on one of the mirrors of the school and notices his beard is black again. 

“That bastard”  
\--  
“You beard is back” Scott says happily when he sees Derek, while munching an apple slice. 

“Indeed, it is” Derek replies, taking a seat between him and Boyd. 

“Did Stiles admit he did it?” Boyd asks him uninterested and Derek rolls his eyes. 

“Does he ever? _No_. At least it didn’t take too much coaction to make him take back the spell” Derek says proudly, grabbing some breakfast for himself as well, and barely noticing the weird glance Scott threw at him. 

“Sometimes I swear that boy has some big crush with you, Derek” Isaac suddenly says, arriving to their table and taking a seat in front of them, fixing his Hufflepuff tie. Derek almost chokes on his juice, but then he was laughing like if Isaac had said the funniest thing ever. 

“You’re so funny, Isaac” Derek limits himself to say and Isaac frowns. 

“I’m being serious, though. The jokes, he is constantly throwing glances at you, he always finds a way to annoy you, it’s like a little boy trying to impress his crush and gaining their attention. At least for me it has sense, what do you think Scott?” Isaac asks to a very distracted Scott, who was currently glaring at his breakfast. 

“Sorry, what?” Scott mumbles, blinking at Isaac. “I didn’t catch what you were asking me, I’m sorry”

“I was asking you since Stiles is your best friend and everything, and since the Cora’s fiasco Stiles hasn’t talked with us the same way, if there is any chance he has a crush with Derek? Has he told you anything about it?” Isaac explains to Scott and the boy with crooked jaw only raises an eyebrow. 

“That’s probably the most ridiculous think I have ever heard in my life-”

“See?” Derek interrupts Scotts to look at Isaac triumphantly, “I told you” 

“There is no way Stiles likes Derek” Scott continues, ignoring the green eyed boy. “He has better taste in men, for sure”. 

“ _Excuse you?_ ” Derek asks, pretty offended. “I’m very fucking handsome, let me tell you” Derek complains, making all of them laugh loudly, earning them some glares from the other people in their table. 

“But seriously, Stiles is not interested in Derek” Scott adds, sipping his orange juice. “Although, to be honest, I think there is a huge unresolved sexual tension between him and Jackson Whittemore. You know, they fight a lot, there must be something there, something that he doesn’t want to tell me” 

“Ugh, gross man, I didn’t need to know that at this time of the day, or _ever_ ” Boyd complains and Derek can’t help his frown again. 

“Isn’t Jackson with Lydia Martin, tho?” Derek finds himself asking and even Scott looks surprised for his intervention. 

“Yes and no” It is Isaac who answers his questions, a playful gleam in his eyes. “I heard they have an open relationship and they don’t have any problem bringing a third party to their bed or letting the other mess with whoever they want but the only condition is telling each other beforehand” 

Derek then had a bad feeling sinking of his stomach. He watches carefully at the Slytherin table where he knows Jackson is having breakfast right now, sitting with his friend Danny and he can’t stop himself when he starts analyzing the other guy. 

Sure thing, Jackson Whittemore is considered one of the hottest men in Hogwarts. He is from an important family, is in the Quidditch team, has the good looks, a pretty girlfriend in an apparently open relationship and, _of course_ , he is a Slytherin and some girls are just suckers for the “bad boys” from that house. 

And maybe it wasn’t the sanest thing to picture Stiles beside Jackson, with the Quidditch player’s arm around Stiles broad shoulders, sitting in the middle of the Slytherin table like kings. 

No, it wasn’t his best idea either, if the fire of jealousy burning inside him in that moment was something to go by. 

“So yeah, don’t think Stiles likes Derek that way” Derek hears Scott says and he snaps out of his mind, wondering how much of the conversation he lost without noticing. 

“Well, I wouldn’t date him even if he has a crush on me, and I’m sorry if that offends you because he is your best friend, Scott” Derek eventually states and he misses the frown in Scott’s face. “We could be friends and all, but _who_ is his right mind would date a Slytherin, right?” Derek jokes and makes his friends laugh slightly. 

“I could think on some people, actually” Scott whispers seriously, cutting everyone’s laugh, and continuing with his breakfast. Isaac only rolls his eyes playfully but also continues eating. 

Derek internally wants to ask Scott about who is he talking about. 

\--

Later that week, Derek was walking to the Great Hall with Scott and Isaac to get dinner when they heard people fighting inside the Great Hall. 

“Oh my God, I clearly recognize that voice” Scott mumbles when they get inside the Great Hall and their gaze fell in an angry Stiles Stilinski glaring and discussing with an unbothered Jackson Witthemore while the lanky Slytherin signals a tear-stained girl from Hufflepuff. 

“Why do you have to be so up to your ass all the time? _Oh my God_ ” Stiles shouts at Jackson and the other boy just rolls his shoulder, standing straight, obviously not liking the way Stiles was talking to him. 

“She _pushed_ me” Jackson replies through his teeth, like if that was something he had repeated for some time now. 

“She _stumbled_ , I fucking _saw_ her. _You_ just happen to be the _less_ adequate human being on her way” Stiles explains and Derek swears he thinks the poor girl just cries harder, clenching something in her hand. “But of course you couldn’t accept her apologies and instead you were a caveman with her” 

“Could you please cut the moral shit talk already, _Slytherin Prince_?” Jackson asks him, rolling his eyes, looking the less interested in their discussion. “I don’t even know why I’m still talking with you. You should have been sorted into Hufflepuff instead with all the ‘you are a bad person, you are a good person, that’s not the way you should behave’ speech you give all the time, Stilinski" 

Derek can see Stiles gaze harden from where he is standing, the icy gaze he had on Jackson and the way the fingers of his right hand twitches with the wish of punching the guy. 

“Being ethical is not a trait exclusive for Hufflepuff, you stupid asshole” Stiles says coldly and that only meant Jackson touched an important fiber inside Stiles if he managed to get him so mad. “Being ethical is something all the people in this school should be, _you_ are the one who is choosing to be an idiot, or what do you think you are teaching our first year students with you behavior, _Prefect Whittemore_?” Stiles snaps at Jackson and now was his turn to touch an important fiber inside the other Slytherin, because suddenly Jackson is in Stiles’ personal space and his right hand is around Stiles’ pale neck. The girl from Hufflepuff lets out a surprise yelp. 

Derek’s eyes widen and he feels Scott tense. He is a second away to interrupt their fight when he sees Stiles rolling his eyes so _hard_ that it must have hurt. 

I’m sorry; did I hurt your ego, Prefect?” Stiles mocks him, a smirk on his face and Derek can see Jackson’s back muscles tensing and the grip he has on Stiles’ neck hardening. “It’s always the same way with you; when you can’t defend yourself with your mouth because you know I’m right, you go and use your muscles, what a surprise”. 

Derek sees Jackson arching one of his eyebrows, his hand still around Stiles’ neck but with less force. 

“Do you want me to use my mouth, then?” Jackson asks him and Derek certainly can’t expect anything good when he sees Jackson moving his hand from Stiles’ neck to his jaw and then he was pressing their lips together roughly. 

There was a collective gasp from all the people who were watching the fight, Scott and Isaac included, but Derek just stood there completely shocked, gaping like a fish, watching _how other boy was fucking kissing his boyfriend and he couldn’t do anything to stop it because nobody knows they are together_. 

Stiles tries to push Jackson away from him but the other Slytherin just grabs his tiny wrists with his free hand while he continues kissing Stiles roughly. The pained noise Stiles lets out when Jackson bits his lip to push his tongue inside of Stiles’ mouth is enough for Derek and Scott to start walking in their direction. 

The pained groan Jackson lets out when Stiles’ knee meets his groin makes them stop when they were close to them. 

Jackson backs up immediately and at the same time Stiles’ cleans his mouth with the sleeve of his robe, a little bit of blood remaining on the corner of his lips. 

What nobody expects was Jackson’s laugh while cleaning his own mouth. 

“You push me in the balls and bit my tongue” Jackson says, smiling, and everyone frowns, including Stiles. 

“You kissed me without my consent and bit my lip” Stiles shrugged, straightening a little bit. “You better thank God, or whoever you believe in, those were the only things I did to you and not worse”. 

“You are certainly a feisty one” Jackson continues, but he doesn’t try to get closer to Stiles again. In fact, he doesn’t look mad at all, like if he somehow felt he won this time. “You were the one who told me to use my mouth" 

And Derek wanted to kill they guy, because he was freaking _preening_. 

“What a fucking idiot you are, you know?” Stiles rolls his eyes again, walking to where the Hufflepuff girl was still standing, not crying anymore, but still surprised. “Why is Lydia Martin even dating you? You are not a good kisser at all” 

“Do you want a repeat to make you change your mind?” Jackson replies mysteriously fast and Derek could feel a growl deep inside his chest with the thought of that bastard touching his boyfriend again. 

“Oh my God, _no_ , I’d rather be a monk. Shoo, go away, I’m done with you” Stiles gives his back to Jackson while kneeling in front of the small Hufflepuff girl. “Here, let me see, princess” 

Derek doesn’t understand anything until he sees the girl opening his hand and putting a broken bracelet in Stiles hand. So that was the thing she was holding on so tightly. Knowing Jackson he probably put his hand around the Hufflepuff girl wrist and broke the bracelet in the process. 

“It is beautiful” Stiles compliments and the girl from Hufflepuff cries a little more, but there was a small smile on her face. 

“Thank you, it was a gift from my little sister when I started coming to Hogwarts” The girl mumbles and Derek is only able to hear because he was close enough. 

He sees Stiles frowning a bit and then the Slytherin boy was moving his right hand over the bracelet and mumbling something. The Hufflepuff girl makes a surprised noise when she sees how slowly the bracelet starts fixing bit a bit until it’s fully fixed again. 

“Oh my God” she says excitedly, taking the bracelet in her hands and verifying the bracelet was indeed fixed. “How you did that without your wand?” 

Stiles smirks, but it is a pleased smirk. 

“A mage doesn’t tell his secrets, right princess?” Stiles says to the Hufflepuff girl and Derek huffs indignantly when the girl blushes, and Derek probably should feel mad because now Stiles was going around making 14 years old Hufflepuff girls be in love with him, but his mind was totally focused on the fact that he was kissed by other man. 

“Thank you a lot” the Hufflepuff girl says, quickly hugging Stiles while still gripping the bracelet to her chest, a huge smile on her face while she walked to where her friends were. 

Stiles stands slowly and turn around, immediately facing Scott and Derek and he almost stumbles backwards. 

“Jesus Christ, you almost give me a heart attack” Stiles complains and then his gaze was fixed in Derek’s frowning face. “Oh, God” Stiles mumbles, still looking at Derek and he _fucking licks his lips and blushes_. 

Derek inhales slowly and tries to think in other things like bunnies or Scott in his underwear to not take Stiles’ face in his hands in that moment and show the whole Great Hall who is actually the one who gets to kiss Stiles Stilinski. 

“Stiles…” Scott starts, stretching his arm to touch the Slytherin boy but Stiles just shakes his head, still red as a tomato while he looks at his shoes. 

“I’m going to my room. I’m not hungry anymore and I don’t want to talk about what happened, okay?” Stiles says quickly and before he or Scott can say anything else, he is walking away from them and out of the Great Hall. 

“Well, I was not expecting your theory about the unsolved sexual tension to be quite accurate, Scott” Isaac says when he got close to both of them, putting his arms around their shoulders and no noticing how tense the two boys were, each one for different reasons. “How about we go to eat?” 

\-- 

Derek doesn’t know how he feels at all while he walks to the Astronomy tower hoping Stiles is there and they could talk. 

Is he mad? 

He is. 

Is he mad at Stiles? 

He doesn’t know. 

Is he mad at Jackson for kissing Stiles? 

_Indeed, he fucking is_. 

But, can he really blame Stiles or blame Jackson? At the end, everyone in Hogwarts think Stiles is a single butterfly who smiles a lot to everyone and can be a bitch whenever he wants and people just love him. 

He doesn’t mean Stiles doesn’t have people who hate on him, because he has, sometimes his friends make nasty comments about Stiles or discuss some rumor about him when Scott is not around but Derek is, and it feel horrible for him to listen his closest friends talk bullshit about his boyfriend, and he wonders a lot if he will be able to tell them someday Stiles is the man he loves. 

Because, being honest, he is afraid of their rejection, his House rejection, his family rejection. 

And that’s the reason why he cannot just tell the whole school he has been dating Stiles for months now, that he loves him, that Stiles is one of the best things that have happened in his life since a lot of time. 

But he knows that he is not being fair with Stiles as well, that it must hurt the Slytherin a lot to be keep in the dark, knowing that today’s situation could have been avoided if Jackson had knew Stiles had a boyfriend. But he didn’t know, and he had to watch Stiles being forced to kiss another man, and he had to see Stiles practically running away from the Great Hall because Derek saw everything and he didn’t know what was going through Derek’s mind. 

And Derek couldn’t make his mind about all of it; he didn’t know what to think or what to do. 

And when he climbs all the stairs to the Astronomy tower, and successfully finds Stiles standing by one of the windows, watching at the Forbidden Forest, biting one of his nails anxiously and with red rimmed eyes, Derek definitely doesn’t expect the question that falls out of Stiles’ mouth without even looking at him. 

“So, are you breaking up with me?”  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here I go. Hi, it's almost 3:00am in my country, I should be studying for my Anatomical Pathology exam but instead of that I think I finished my first one-shot (not one-shot) ever and I'm trying to learn how this AO3 thing works. So yeah, I feel really proud... kinda. If you are reading this, then thank you, it means that you tolerated my shitty writing and since English is not my mother language, please, if you saw any typos, let me know. 
> 
> I say this is not a one-shot at all, because it's actually the first part of something bigger I'm planning inside my head, but because I know myself and how I am, I prefer to publish this first as a one-shot, and then, if I get some progress, continue it as a multi-chaptered fic. 
> 
> If you didn't notice while reading, even though Stiles and Derek in this AU have an established relationship, is not public, it means only few people (if I decide to continue this story, with few people I meant to say only one person) know about their relationship. When I said I didn't want to write the typical Slytherin vs Gryffindor bickering, I also meant it, that's why (if I also decide to continue the story) we'll see Stiles acting as (and not as much) a Slytherin. But Derek has some problems, and that's why he doesn't wanna their relationship to be public yet, so If I decide to continue the story, the plot is going to be about that mostly, with obviously the necessary angst and more fluff and smut because I love my babies. So seriously, let me know what you thoughts are! I'll try my best to continue this story because I had put some faith on it! 


End file.
